


A Work of Art

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satsuki questions Seishirou, out of abstract curiosity, about his lack of feelings for Subaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Work of Art

"You've made a lot of effort for someone you equate with a rock, or a twig," Satsuki observed, as she studied Seishirou.

"You seem privy to a lot of information you shouldn't know, Satsuki-kun," Seishirou said with a smile, but the air seemed to fill with menace. If she'd been a normal girl, she would have shuddered, but Satsuki was anything, but a normal girl.

"I am, for which the Dragons of Earth should be grateful," she said. There was no need to keep any emotion off her face. She lacked it as much as the Sakurazukamori did, but she didn't bother with pretenses, like smiling. "Your actions do not equate with your behavior."

"You're assuming Subaru-kun remains a twig, or a rock, in my regard." Seishirou studied Satsuki, as he leaned against the wall. "People change. He changed, as did my regard for him."

"How did he change?" Satsuki asked.

"You're awfully inquisitive about this, Satsuki-chan," Seishirou said. His white eye seemed to fix upon her, even though that was impossible.

"Just because I don't feel emotions doesn't mean I'm not curious about them," Satsuki said. She adjusted her glasses, as she regarded Sakurazuka Seishirou in turn. "I would think you of all people would understand that."

"True," Seishirou said. His eye moved from her, seemed to fix upon something far away. Or maybe someone. With the marks on the Sumeragi's hands, it was entirely possible the Sakurazukamori could watch him, even when the young man was out of sight. "Years of pain and loss have molded and shaped Subaru-kun, changing him into something quite different and even more beautiful. It would be an aesthetic outrage to interrupt the transformation."

"You acknowledge him as a person, now?" Satsuki asked, with a frown.

"Oh, no," Seishirou said. His smile was pure wickedness, as he turned it on Satsuki full force. "Subaru-kun is a work of art. You don't destroy a work of art. At least, not in the same way you would a rock, or a twig."

It was impossible for Satsuki to feel pity. If she could, she might have felt some for Sumeragi Subaru at that moment.


End file.
